harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginevra Weasley
|Death = |Blood Status = Pure-blood |Other Names = |Family = Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Harry Potter James Potter Albus Potter Lily Potter Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ronald Weasley |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Occupation = Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies |Wand = |Patronus = Horse |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }}'Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley '(b. 11 August 1981) was an English pure-blood witch and the youngest child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ginny was a powerful witch, fierce and loyal. Ginny was part of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War. She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and later became Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny married Harry Potter and they had three children. Biography Early life Ginny was the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and the only daughter of seven children. In September 1991, Ginny went with Molly to drop Percy, Fred, George and Ron at King's Cross. Ginny wanted to join them, but Molly told her she would only be allowed to next year. Ginny watched them run through the barrier and saw Harry Potter ask her mother for help in finding the train. When Ginny later found out the child was Harry, she wanted to try and find him but Molly told her not to. Fred and George then told Ginny they would send her lots of owls, and when the train left, she followed the train waving until she couldn't, both laughing and crying. Summer 1992 At the end of the school year, Ginny and Mrs Weasley picked her brothers up from the platform. Ginny pointed at Harry when she saw him, but Mrs Weasley told her it was rude to point. That summer, Ginny spoke about Harry a lot. Later, Harry stayed at The Burrow and when Ginny saw him in the kitchen, she freaked out and run from him. During a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley and Ginny spent an hour getting robes and then went to Flourish and Blotts where Gilderoy Lockhart was holding a book signing. Ginny stayed at the back next to her new cauldron, and when Lockhart gave Harry a copy of every book he ever wrote, he gave them to Ginny. Draco then showed up to wind Harry up and Ginny defended him, but Draco laughed at the thought that Harry had a girlfriend. Eventually, Arthur intervened and he and Lucius had an argument. Lucius had a plan to get Arthur's proposed Muggle Protection Act scrapped. He had taken a book from Ginny's cauldron to joke about it being a second-hand book and during the ensuing fight he and Arthur had, Lucius put Tom Riddle's Diary in the cauldron when he put the second-hand book back. He hoped it would manipulate Ginny into opening the Chamber of Secrets and cause a scandal for Arthur and prove him incompetent for creating laws. Unaware the Diary was a Horcrux, Ginny began sharing her thoughts and feelings in it and found a confidant in Tom who was siphoning her life-force and taking possession of her. She forgot it when she was being taken to her first-year at school and Arthur had to turn the car back to The Burrow to get it. Education First year Ginny began education at Hogwarts School in September 1992. In the first few days, she went to Hagrid's Hut and spoke to Rubeus Hagrid, telling him that he done a good job at growing the pumpkins. Hagrid thought that she was perhaps looking for Harry and that she wouldn't say no to a signed photo. Ginny spent ages sharing her feelings in Tom Riddle's Diary and confiding in him. She told him of her feelings, her fears and worries unaware the Diary was a Horcrux and Tom's broken soul was feeding on her words and siphoning her life-force. He found her boring but he made her feel understood. Ginny was soon possessed and began to look pale and weary by October. Percy thought it was because she was ill, and bullied her into drinking a Pepperup Potion. Ginny had no recollection of her actions when she unlocked the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed a Basilisk. Tom was powerful enough to tell her his own secrets. She began killing roosters in a possessed frenzy and because she had no recollection, she was confused by rooster feathers on her. Mrs Norris was Petrified and she wrote in paint on a wall to give the school a warning and was confused when she snapped out of her possession and found paint on her. Ginny appeared fraught by Mrs Norris's fate and Ron tried to cheer her up by saying that Mrs Norris was not a nice cat, she deserved it and the culprit would be found but it had no effect. She shared her fear she was responsible to Tom, who gave her support like a friend. Ginny worried that Ron, Harry and Hermione were going to be punished and sent home for petrifying the cat when they were innocent, but Percy told her not to worry because they were innocent. Ginny was devastated when Colin Creevey, a friend in her year, was second to be Petrified. Fred and George were unhelpful when they thought scaring her by jumping out of statues would cheer her up. Percy shouted at them and told them he would send a letter home if they would not give it up. Later two new people, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were Petrified. The whole school was scared of Harry because they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Fred and George joked about it and told everyone in corridors when Harry was going through because he was a Dark wizard, but Ginny found it very upsetting. Ginny stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays instead of going to spend it at Bill's like her parents. She had began to lose confidence in the Diary, suspecting it was responsible for her actions and confusion. In February, she attempted to destroy the Diary in a rage but Harry found it and took it. Later she sent Harry a Valentine's Day poem sung by a dwarf who Professor Lockhart had hired. Ginny happened to be nearby and she saw the dwarf force Harry to hear it by grabbing him and causing a bag to drop on the floor. In the bag, she saw the Diary and panicked that Tom would tell Harry about her. She later broke into Harry's dormitory and stole the Diary back. In April, Tom wanted to persuade Harry to keep searching for the Chamber of Secrets and had the Basilisk petrify Hermione Granger , and by coincidence Penelope Clearwater causing the whole school to go into a lockdown. Ginny knew Penelope was Percy's girlfriend because she saw them kissing but was begged to keep it secret. Ginny was behaving very subdued that evening and sat in silence watching Harry, Ron, Fred and George play Exploding Snap for hours. In May, Ginny looked scared in the Great Hall and Harry and Ron thought she wanted to say something. Encouraging her to speak until Percy interrupted, and she jumped up frightened and run away. Ginny later told Harry she was going to tell him about the Diary. Percy thought she was going to tell everybody she saw him kissing Penelope. Later that evening, a possessed Ginny was in the final stages of possession. The counterpart of Tom Riddle in the Diary was siphoning her life force and gaining a physical body. He wanted to lure Harry to the Chamber of Secrets , and forced her to put a final warning on the wall: "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER". Ginny locked herself in the Chamber and eventually fell into a deep sleep. Her life force was slowly leaving her and she was dying. The school was going to be closed down, but Harry and Ron worked out the location of the Chamber and Harry managed to find her in the Chamber. Her body was in the middle of Salazar Slytherin's statute. Tom told Harry what had happened and what he intended to do, but Harry managed to slay the Basilisk thanks to Fawkes help. He then used a Basilisk fang to destroy the Diary and saved Ginny's life. Ginny woke up and apologised for what had happened, before Fawkes took Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart back to the school. Ginny was taken to Professor McGonagall's office and found Mr and Mrs Weasley in there. They hugged her and Dumbledore told everybody Ginny wouldn't be punished for what happened, because she was enchanted by a powerful Dark wizard. Arthur told Ginny to remember she shouldn't get involved in artefacts if she doesn't know where it originated. Ginny was sent to the Hospital Wing. In June, Ginny finally told her brothers and Harry about Percy and Penelope. Fred and George promised Ginny they wouldn't say anything but Harry knew they would. Appearance Ginny had flaming, red hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Sorted in 1992